Ryou's story
by ClockworkHoenn
Summary: Based on 'Looking for you in the sky' and 'Paradise of light and shadow'. He is determined to save Yami Bakura and Ryou is putting everything on the line. Comes after 'The story of Yami Bakura.'
1. Looking for you in the sky

**Ok. I am writing this. Cool.**

**Cast:**

Main character:Ryou Bakura

Dragon Entertainer:Yami Bakura

Dragon Guarder:Téa Gardner

Minister:Duke

Queen:Ishizu

Maiden of red:Serenity Wheeler

Guy Ryou meets on adventure:Kaiba

Ishizu's loyal servant:Marik

**_Based on 'Looking for you in the sky' and 'Paradise of Light and Shadows'_**

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter one,"Wandering the world for you."<strong>**

She woke up from her nap on the floor of a cave. She stood and sighed, then walked toward the other part of the cave. A yell had woke this girl up.

"He's awake."

She walked toward the room of the cave the scream came from and she looked inside. A boy with white hair stood and watched the sleeping dragon he had to entertain. "Yami Bakura. You're awake." She said. He looked toward her and glared.

"Téa Gardner. Care to explain what I'm doing in a cave with a sleeping dragon?" He asked.

"Your punishment. You have to entertain this dragon till your time to save your kingdom appears." He could remember his kingdom and his brother. Téa walked away and heard Yami yell one more word.

"Wait!"

* * *

><p>A woman sat on a bed with her sons. She smiled at the two babies. A knock came to the door. She stood up to open it. As she reach the knob, she heard the cries of her sons. Then she turned toward them and turned back. The door opened.<p>

"Mrs. Bakura? The king would like to raise one of your sons. The other one shall stay with you and become a servant when fourteen." She glared at them and attacked, but was easily stopped. They then took the oldest son.

* * *

><p><em>Mother, you sure about this?<em>

**Yes Ryou. Don't you worry. Protect Yami for me.**

_W-What about you?_

**I'll be fine. Bye Ryou!**

* * *

><p>Yami now stood in the cave. He looked at his hand. In his hand sat a musical note necklace. He closed his eyes and saw Ryou with the same necklace on his neck. He dropped it when he heard Téa's voice.<p>

_Your punishment starts today._

* * *

><p>"Opps." Ryou knelled down to pick up his necklace. He looked east. He had no certain destination, but he knew what he was after. For the moment, his shadow was the only company he had. He started walking. Ryou sighed and closed his eyes. His brother appeared in his head.<p>

_Yami. I will find you and end your punishment._

He looked at a blank paper, carving his brother's voice with his mind. He knew who the voice belonged to, but he was seeking him. He kept walking, hearing tales of the yellow kingdom, now known as the white kingdom with the true princess on the throne. They said that the kingdom was better off with the evil ruler Yami. Ryou didn't know his brother was a evil ruler. As he passed villages, he figured out that he was the servant who's hands were covered in blood.

We're destined to go around further, and further without no end. As he tried to find the fragments of his heart, he kept wandering.

By now he met his first company. The prince named Kaiba. He stopped and looked back at Kaiba as he did the same and just smirked, then continued walking. Ryou looked forward and sighed.

Yami's voice kept him going. Asking around, he figured he would go to his old home. He wouldn't give up, not as long as Yami was alive. He was born to protect Yami.

Ryou now walked his brother's kingdom, seeing his smile in his head. He walked in the town, hearing the whispers of the people.

_Is it? Could it be? I thought he was dead!_

A woman watched him, her white hair waving in the air. She was crying.

_I'm proud of you son. Now save us all._

He kept walking, not stopping to talk. Then he had to stop.

"You there! Ryou Bakura! Stop!" He turned around and sighed. There stood a normal soldier staring at Ryou. Ryou turned around and smiled.

"Well hello there!"

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued in Chapter two! XD<strong>


	2. Paradise of Light and Shadow

**Cast:**

Main character:Ryou Bakura

Dragon Entertainer:Yami Bakura

Dragon Guarder:Téa Gardner

Minister:Duke

Queen:Ishizu

Maiden of red:Serenity Wheeler

Guy Ryou meets on adventure:Kaiba

Ishizu's loyal servant:Marik

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Two, "Light and Shadows"<span>**

Yami sighed. He walked toward the dragon. It was his second day dancing for the dragon. He sighed and looked at the dragon again. Then he started to dance.

_I feel really stupid. Hurry Ryou._

At the end of the artificial paradise, deep, deep in the bottom of the earth, he is fated to dance to the dragon. He was all alone.

His past had nowhere to go. He heard the crying of his people. He sat in the edge of repeating history. He dedicated his self to fate. He didn't know must or why he was entertaining a dragon, but he did as Téa told. He didn't want the dragon to be mad.

* * *

><p>Ishizu stood over her minister.<p>

"You betrayed me Duke Devlin."

"M-my lady. I didn't mean too." Ishizu sighed.

"Get him out of here." Duke was carried away.

* * *

><p>Later Ishizu stood in her room alone and felt a blade to her neck.<p>

"I thought you might be alive. Ryou Bakura right?" Ryou looked at her with surprise.

"How do you know me?" She smiled.

"I am your brother's stepsister." Someone hit the sword out of his hand. Then Ishizu crossed her arms.

"Ryou Bakura! I thought I killed you!" Someone yelled. Ryou looked toward the voice and he saw Serenity walking down some stairs. A sword was in her hands.

_It's the girl who wanted to kill Yami._

Ryou could see his self in the sword. It was like a mirror.

* * *

><p>Yami didn't know what was happening. He sighed and kept dancing. Then he heard Téa's voice. He glared.<p>

_Dance forever._

* * *

><p>Their swords collided. One with filled with anger and the other wanted someone back. They kept battling. Ryou jumped back and Serenity did the same. They kept doing this and it ended up looking like a dance.<p>

"I don't want to fight! I just want Yami back!" Serenity gasped. The only reason she was working for Ishizu was because she said she could return her friends. Ryou stepped back and ran at Serenity again. This time he yelled a battle cry. Serenity was better and hit the sword out of Ryou's hands. Then pointed the sword at him.

* * *

><p>Yami sighed and fell to the floor. He was tired of dancing. The dragon was fine with him leaving for the day, so he left.<p>

* * *

><p>Serenity glared at Ryou. Ryou waited for his death. Something was going though her mind.<p>

"Why?" She yelled at Ryou. He was wondering the same thing.

* * *

><p>Kaiba ran toward the prison. He sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Now Serenity aimed at Ishizu, but a scythe came out of nowhere. She dodged it. A boy was on the ground. This was the boy named Marik and Serenity had heard of him. He was Ishizu's brother. He smirked at Serenity.<p>

* * *

><p>Duke sighed and sat in his prison cell. So many things went in his mind. Then the room lit up. Duke's eyes widened and looked up. There was Kaiba.<p>

"Sorry that I'm late."

* * *

><p>They caught up with Serenity and Ryou. The four ran out of the castle, battling their way out. Now his shadow wasn't all that was with him.<p>

So there was now,

Ryou

Duke

Serenity

and

Kaiba.

* * *

><p>They traveled far and wide to find the old prince. Ryou sought his brother. Duke shook his head.<p>

"Nothing. There's no boy named Yami."

They traveled again and again. Camping, hotels, friends. They met many people. It looked like to Ryou that he was fated to wander and wonder. He went from street to street further and further away from home.

* * *

><p>"Go. Find them and the prince of evil. Then kill them all!" Ishizu commanded.<p>

"Sister, if you want, I shall take them myself." Marik said. Ishizu shook her head no.

"No brother."

* * *

><p>Ryou longed for the stolen days. Yami's voice echoed in his heart. He can tell it was full of suffering.<p>

They were caught in the forest when Ryou was wishing on the sun. They all stood up and backed up. Now they were all back to back. Swords in all their hands. The soldiers attacked and the heroes protected themselves. The heroes won, but Ryou had a cut on his face.

Later they stood up for some children in Yami's kingdom and were yelled at by the towns people. Ryou held the necklace to his heart.

They stood watching the sun, ready to start on their adventure to the cave. They walked toward the cave.

* * *

><p>Téa looked up.<p>

"They're here." She sighed. She then saw the group. "Now this is surprising. Ryou, Serenity, Duke, and Kaiba. I did not expect this." Ryou glared at her.

"Who are you?" She looked the same, but with different clothes and she wore a mask.

They all fought. They lasted for a while, but Téa would kill. Ryou's goal was the woman herself. He ran toward her, dodging the shadow beast that she made. He got to the steps, ran up, but was stopped. He was right in her face. She held a pole that he didn't see before that blocked his attack. She got closer and gave Ryou a kiss. Now he knew who she was.

Now weaker, Ryou was pushed to the ground. She then killed Ryou's friends. First Duke, then Serenity, then Kaiba.

* * *

><p>Ryou was dreaming. He loved his dream. He was standing with his brother. It was in a white room.<p>

_Don't die brother. You just woke up. So don't give up! _Ryou nodded.

* * *

><p><em>History repeats it's self.<em>

Téa muttered. She then turned to check on Yami. She didn't see that Ryou was awake, alive and staring at her. He stood, almost falling as he tried.

"Wait!" Then she turned again.

"But how!" Ryou grabbed his sword and ran at Téa. She made her shadow creatures again. Ryou yelled his battle cry. Téa screamed.

Now Ryou stood on the other side of her. The mask fell to pieces.

Ryou saw his brother and tried to get to him, but it wasn't his real brother and he felt a hand grab his arm.

"No! Don't!" Someone called.

* * *

><p><strong>One chapter to go and no song to go by.<strong>


End file.
